User blog:Meatholl/Eminem VS Edgar Allan Poe. Epic Rape Battles of Meatholl
Hello again, it is I, W R A T H. I mean *cough*, it's me Meatholl and I bring to you another rap battle. I quite like this suggestion, so I thought by myself, "Sex", and I also thought "Why not make this rap battle", so here I am. It certainly isn't my best but I don't really care, I still wanna show it to all of you guys, please RATE FAVORITE LIKE COMMENT SUBSCRIBE and all that other stuff and then I'll see you guys later. Let's a go. EPIC RAPE BATTLES OF MEATHOLL EMINEM!!!!!!! VERSUS! EDGAR! ALLAN! POE!!!!!!!!!! BEGIN! Beat , starts at 0:20 'Eminem :' I'm the Monster, bitch, Eminem here is going Berzerk! I Love how Poe Lies when he says he's a pro at literature work. I'm touring worldwide and performing hits by the dozen, If you ask who knows what my name is, then I say, who doesn't? Since to every woman I'm able to give some lyrical lovin', While this Toy Soldier here was married to his own cousin. Without Me this battle would be dull, so I'm not afraid, of someone who needed to beg for a publish so he could get paid. 'Edgar Allan Poe :' With my Penn I Tell-Tales that are legendary and dandy, So why am I competing with a drug addict named after candy? You see, you need two ego's since you've lost yourself in glory, My works inspire you, by the looks of your real life horror story. You're just a Hip-Hop-Frog who claim he's a God with rapping, Don't forget Dre, you'll need Recovery since I won't be Collapsing. My Dream within a dream is that you will never get an Encore, Because you know who really Mathers? Quoth everybody, Macklemore! 'Eminem :' The cause of your death was unknown, but just like Stan, Bitch imma kill you and your blood'll be on my hands, goddamn! I'll mock your bird and destroy your reputation as a poet, Call it Slim Shady's Memoir, Edgar, it's best you fucking know it. So I'll kick your Ass Like That if you don't stop fighting. I sing about real problems, go back to your fictional writings. I walked the 8 Mile, Conquered this Worm and won awards, I'm on every radio station, your tales gather dust in a book store! 'Edgar Allan Poe :' You talk about your legacy, yet I only see a cry-baby, An egoistical complaining Bold Bug, that's the real Slim Shady. My tales influenced books and genres, so I call it madness, to say that I don't own the rap throne in my own Haunted Palace. I won't sue you, although you're like an Imp of the Perverse, Exposing stories about your loved ones that get worse per verse. You'll need a Premature Burial, so let me end this show, As the plot thickens, it's now known to not mess with Edgar Allan Poe! WHO WON? WHO IS A FAGGOT (CW ofcourse) YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC RAPE BATTLES OF MEATHOLLLLLL Who won? Eminem Edgar Allan Poe Category:Blog posts